W stronę światła
by Mefisto
Summary: Alternatywa. Zetknięcie Harry'ego z magicznym światkiem ma miejsce w odmiennych okolicznościach. Pierwsze trzy rozdziały "Kamienia filozoficznego" respektowane. Dalej wszystko może wyglądać zupełnie inaczej.


**Podziękowania**

Serdeczne podziękowania dla moich beta-czytaczy: M3n747-a, który sprawdzał, czy rzecz w ogóle do czytania się nadaje, tropił literówki, niespójności gramatyczne, a także wpadki merytoryczne, oraz Bastet z forum Mirriel, która uczyła mnie stylu i cierpliwie wybijała niektóre pomysły z głowy. Niniejszy utwór dedykowany jest właśnie im.

**W stronę światła**

Z wysokości dachu wiele można zobaczyć. Jeśli się ma na nosie okulary. W przeciwnym wypadku widzi się tylko najbliższy komin, szaro-ceglasty deseń dachów i ścian okolicznych budynków, cętki zieleni tam, gdzie spomiędzy murów wychynie korona mocno doświadczonego przez kwaśne deszcze drzewa... no i niebo. Szare i ciemne, grożące nawałnicą. Typowa letnia pogoda. Brytyjska pogoda. W sumie, bardzo fajna pogoda. Jest dość ciemno, więc nieprzyzwyczajone oczy, pozbawione szklanej (i permanentnie brudnej) ochrony, nie pieką i nie łzawią. Słychać szum gałęzi, świst wiatru w kominie, przenikliwe wrzaski Dudleya i Piersa. Niech sobie wrzeszczą. Chyba znaleźli okulary. Trudno. Wujek kupi nowe, nie będzie miał wyjścia. Harry powie po prostu w szkole "Dudley mi je rozdeptał". Wujek Vernon oczywiście się wścieknie, uwierzy we wszystko, co powie Dudley. A nauczyciele uwierzą we wszystko, co powie Harry, bo przecież znają Dudleya. Nawet jeśli nie lubią Harry'ego, przy którym wiecznie się coś dziwnego dzieje. Ale rozbite okulary to zupełnie banalna sprawa. Więc uwierzą. I zmuszą wujka do kupienia Harry'emu nowych. Choć z drugiej strony, wujek wtedy nie zamontuje światła w komórce Harry'ego...

Z dalekimi odgłosami ruchu ulicznego miesza się bliskie porykiwanie Dudleya. To zadziwiające, że pomimo tuszy kuzynek ma taką wytrzymałość. Zupełnie, jakby mu te złogi cholesterolu nie przeszkadzały. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby się zasapał, uganiając się za Harrym. Ale też nie zdarzyło się, by złapał Harry'ego na otwartym terenie. Harry jest bardzo szybki, zwinny i wytrzymały. Wciśnie się w takie dziury, w jakie Dudley nie wlezie. I potrafi skakać. Wysoko. Bardzo wysoko. Czasem nawet na dach, wysoki dach, kiedy Dudley znajdzie się niebezpiecznie blisko. Tylko, niestety, okulary nie trzymają się nosa podczas takiego skoku.

Wiaterek sobie wieje, przegania chmury po niebie i smog po ulicach. Tu, na wysokości niedostępnej dla spalin, powietrze pachnie. Naprawdę pachnie. Aż by się chciało polatać. Kiedyś w podglądanym ukradkiem filmie przyrodniczym Harry zobaczył sztuczki bocianów, albatrosów i sokołów, które sobie leniuchowały z szeroko rozpostartymi skrzydłami, a ciepłe, wznoszące prądy pracowały za nie i windowały ich ciała bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Harry też by tak chciał. Jest przecież lekki. Tylko rozpostrzeć ręce i poczuć wiatr na skórze... Nie. Nie jest przecież samobójcą. Nie to, że mógłby zlecieć, wcale nie zamierza się bawić w pikującego sokoła. Po prostu, jakby ktoś go zobaczył, stojącego na dachu, z rękami skierowanymi na boki, z zamkniętymi oczami, z zadartą głową - to co by pomyślał? No właśnie. I to byłby koniec tej chwili absolutnego spokoju na samym czubku szkoły dla dziewcząt w Little Whinging.

Więc Harry po prostu sobie siedzi z zamkniętymi oczami i wyobraża sobie, że jest sokołem. Albo że lata na latającym motocyklu; śnił mu się taki ostatniej nocy. Słucha odległego ryku motorów. I całkiem bliskiego wystrzału rozregulowanego gaźnika.

Zaraz. Gaźnik tak blisko? Jakby parę jardów od Harry'ego? To musiałoby być gdzieś obok na dachu. Albo w powietrzu.

Harry otwiera oczy, a następnie otwiera je jeszcze bardziej - ze zdumienia. Nie widzi wyraźnie osoby stojącej kilka kroków od niego, ale widzi z całą pewnością, że ma ona wściekle zielone włosy, które przechodzą w ciągu kilku sekund w równie jadowity fiolet. I że najwyraźniej wpatruje się właśnie w niego.

- Do jasnej... No, to mam przerąbane - klnie zmiennowłosa istota. Nie ma motoru. - Co ty tu robisz, szczeniaku zakichany?!

- Siedzę - stwierdza Harry. Absolutnie zgodnie z prawdą.

Istota siada blisko niego, zrezygnowana.

- Zawsze muszę mieć takie parszywe szczęście - skarży się komuś niewidzialnemu. - Jak nie wlezę w coś, to w kogoś. Co ty tu robisz, do jasnej Felicjanny?... To babska szkoła. Jak żeś tu wlazł?

- Wskoczyłem - stwierdza lakonicznie Harry. Wie, co zaraz będzie i z góry się cieszy. Uwielbia patrzeć, jak się ludzie wściekają, kiedy im mówi prawdę prosto w oczy i mu nie wierzą, a za to zawsze dają się nabierać na jego kłamstwa.

- Wskoczyłeś... - dziewczyna, bo to jest dziewczyna, co widać po tym, jak się układa materiał bluzki i spodni-ogrodniczek, spogląda na Harry'ego sceptycznie. Potem spogląda w dół, za krawędź dachu, odległą od placu pod szkołą o dobre trzydzieści stóp. A potem znowu patrzy na Harry'ego.

- A czemu tu?

- Bo jak raz wskoczyłem na komin mojej szkoły, to miałem kłopoty z moją dyrektorką. Więc teraz wskakuję na inne - cierpliwie tłumaczy Harry, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Dziewczyna kiwa głową i nieco się rozluźnia.

- Często tak wskakujesz? - pyta. Chyba ironicznie. A może nie. Trudno wyczuć. Choć co to przeszkadza, udzielić jej prawdziwej odpowiedzi? Harry udziela.

- Czasem. Jak mnie Dudley za długo goni i to się robi nudne.

Dziewczyna z powrotem wygląda za krawędź dachu i nadstawia ucha.

- Dudley to tamto, co tak się drze?

- Aha.

Dudley, Dudziaczek, Dudzio, Dudzina, rozkoszny aniołek rodziny Dursleyów, zaczyna chrypnąć.

- Chrypnie - stwierdza Harry. - Zaraz sobie pójdzie.

- Nie zaczai się na ciebie? - uśmiecha się dziewczyna. Chyba wzięła na serio odpowiedź Harry'ego i z jakiegoś powodu ją to odprężyło.

- Nie. Bo jak to zrobi, to ja powiem w domu, że się na mnie pół dnia wydzierał, ciocia mi nie uwierzy i powie, że kłamię, ale zobaczy, że Dudziaczek chrypi, przestraszy się, że się przeziębił i nie da mu lodów na kolację. A to by go mogło zabić.

Dziewczyna chichocze.

- Głupi Mugol - stwierdza.

- Głupi co? - Harry nie kojarzy tego słowa, choć dałby głowę, że zna wszystkie wyzwiska używane w miasteczku. Wuj Vernon, ciotka Petunia, Dudley i jego pomagierzy nie szczędzą mu ich. A repertuar mają zaiste bogaty.

- Mugol. Niemagiczniak. Tuman. Biedaku, chowasz się w rodzinie Mugoli? - dziewczyna patrzy na niego ze współczuciem.

A Harry na nią ze zmieszaniem. Najwyraźniej nieznajomość tego słówka jednoznacznie określa jego status. Dziwny status, który zna ta dziewczyna, a którego sam Harry nie zna. Co to znaczy niemagiczniak? Człowiek niemagiczny? To on jest magiczny? Bo to "Mugol", to chyba nie było skierowane do niego, tylko do Dudleya... Moment, powiedziała, że "Mugol" to znaczy też "tuman". Czy on się chowa w rodzinie tumanów? Bez wątpienia. Nie da się ukryć.

- I to jakich - stwierdza Harry. - Najbardziej mugolowatych Tumanomugoli na świecie. Przepraszam - zmienia temat - jak ty to zrobiłaś z tymi włosami? Bo ja kiedyś przemieniłem tupecik belfra od matmy na niebiesko, ale tylko raz. I do tej pory nie wiem, jak.

Ciągle jest nieco nieufny i traktuje to pytanie jako testowe. Co mu niezwykła towarzyszka odpowie?

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się.

- To mój talent - mówi z dumą. - Jestem metamorfomagiem. To znaczy, mogę zmieniać swój wygląd, jak chcę.

Demonstruje to, pokazując Harry'emu przemianę w Murzynkę z dredami, w dziewczynę z blond lokami do ziemi i z twarzą lalki Barbie, wreszcie w zombie z resztką pożółkłych kłaków. Harry cofa się gwałtownie.

- Ej, spokojnie - śmieje się dziewczyna, wracając do swego normalnego wyglądu, tym razem z włosami koloru kobaltu. - Nie zleć z tego dachu.

Harry łapie oddech i też się uśmiecha. Nagle do niego dociera, że nie tylko on jest dziwny. I że dla kogoś jest to całkiem normalne. Dziewczyna nagle łapie się za głowę.

- Na stare skarpety Merlina! Znowu!

Harry patrzy na nią zdezorientowany.

- Nie wolno mi, to znaczy nam, robić żadnych czarów w obecności Mugoli. To znaczy, ty nie jesteś Mugolem... Ale jakby ktoś inny zobaczył...

- To w tej szkole uczycie się czarów?

Harry z niedowierzaniem patrzy na zwyczajny, ceglany budynek, którego dachówki wyczuwa pod siedzeniem.

- Nie w tej! - parska dziewczyna. Spogląda z ukosa na Harry'ego. - Ty nic nie wiesz?

Harry kręci głową.

- Ech... Biedaku - dziewczyna wzdycha ze współczuciem. - Tak to jest z Mugolami, nigdy nic nie powiedzą... Mamy specjalną, magiczną budę. Hogwart. Ja właśnie ją skończyłam - uśmiecha się z dumą. - Będę robić kurs aurorski.

Harry nie zna tego słowa, ale kiwa głową.

- I co z tym Hogwartem? - pyta. - Można się tam zapisać?

Podnieca go myśl o szkole, w której uczą czarów. Ale dziewczyna kręci głową.

- Niezupełnie. To jest tak - wyjaśnia. - Jak czarodziej czy wiedźma kończy jedenaście lat, to dostaje list z Hogwartu. W tym liście piszą, że jesteś zaproszony, bla bla bla, że masz sobie kupić książki, kociołek, szaty szkolne, terefere... i że masz się stawić na peron 9 i 3/4 w Londynie, na pociąg do Hogwartu. To znaczy, pierwszego września. Kiedy ty się urodziłeś?

- Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca. To znaczy, już teraz? We wrześniu? - Harry'emu bije serce.

- Skończysz teraz jedenaście lat?

- Tak.

- No to pojedziesz do Hogwartu. A, właśnie. Normalnie dostałbyś list sowią pocztą. To znaczy, przyniosłaby ci go sowa - dziewczyna przechwytuje nierozumiejące spojrzenie Harry'ego i szybko wyjaśnia. - Używamy sów.

- Nie gołębi?

- Nie. Gołębie znajdują co najwyżej swój gołębnik. Sowa znajdzie wszystko.

Harry kiwa głową i powoli sobie układa nowo nabytą wiedzę.

- Mówisz, że normalnie. A nienormalnie? Nie dostanę listu?

Dziewczyna znowu wzdycha.

- Słyszałam, że do Mugolaków - to jest tych, którzy się urodzili w rodzinach Mugoli - przychodzi sam Dumbledore. To jest dyrektor. Wyjaśnia im, o co chodzi. Słyszałam, że Mugole różnie to przyjmują. Jedni nie wierzą, inni się boją, jeszcze inni są szczęśliwi, że się pozbędą dziecka, co sprawiało kłopoty... To znaczy, nie wszyscy, mój tata jest Mugolakiem i jego rodzice, moi dziadkowie, przyjęli to normalnie. Ale oni od dawna wiedzieli, jak mój tata zaczął zdradzać umiejętności magiczne, to popytali się po ludziach, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie ma podobnych problemów... to jest doświadczeń... no i skontaktowano ich z Dumbledore'em. No i jak przyszedł czas, to tata po prostu dostał list. Bo już wcześniej wiedział, gdzie wszystko kupić. Dziadkom było trochę smutno, że tata wyjeżdżał na dziesięć miesięcy i wracał tylko na wakacje i na ferie... Ale w sumie cieszyli się, że może sobie spokojnie czarować w szkole. Bo w domu, czy na ulicy, to by nie mógł.

- Dursleyowie na pewno nie będą się martwić, jak mnie zabiorą - mruczy Harry. - Ja też nie.

Zatopiony w myślach ledwie zauważa, że coś szybko przemieszcza się pomiędzy kominami i antenami radiowymi. I razem z towarzyszką wzdrygają się, kiedy pomiędzy nimi ląduje duża sowa. Dziewczyna krzywi się.

- Sowia poczta? - pyta Harry, choć odpowiedź na to pytanie w zasadzie jest oczywista.

- Jak widać na załączonym obrazku.

Dziewczyna odwiązuje od sowiej nogi mały tubusik i wyciąga z niego zwinięty w rulon list. Zaadresowany: Do Nimfadory Tonks, Dach Szkoły Publicznej dla Dziewcząt w Little Whinging, Drugi Komin od Lewej, Patrząc od Frontu.

- No tak. Doigrałam się.

Machinalnie sięga do kieszeni i wkłada do tubusika dwie drobne monety.

- Masz, na myszki.

Sowa zrywa się do lotu, zaś dziewczyna, to jest Nimfadora Tonks, odpieczętowuje list i czyta.

_Droga Panno Tonks_

_Otrzymaliśmy informację, że wykryto w Pani bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie oznaki magii teleportacyjnej. Jak Pani wiadomo, teleportacja jest nielegalna, dopóki nie zaliczy się odpowiedniego kursu zakończonego egzaminem, który prowadzony jest w Hogwarcie dla uczniów klas szóstych i siódmych. Ponadto stosując magię na dachu mugolskiego gmachu użyteczności publicznej naraziła się pani na dostrzeżenie ze strony obywateli pozamagicznych, tym samym naruszając Zasady Tajności Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziejów, rozdział trzynasty. Kolejne naruszenie prawa wiązać się będzie z konsekwencjami karnymi._

_Miłych wakacji._

_Z Poważaniem,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk  
Departament Niewłaściwego Użytkowania Magii  
Ministerstwo Magii._

Harry czyta jej przez ramię. Chłonie słowo po słowie.

- Więc to "pyk!" to było twoje teleportowanie? - upewnia się.

- Aha. Aportowałam się tutaj. Myślałam, że nikt mnie nie zauważy.

- Myślałem, że chodzisz do tej szkoły.

Tonks uśmiecha się.

- Nie... Moja babcia tu kiedyś chodziła. Kurczę, jakim cudem mnie wykryli? Przecież już jestem pełnoletnia, więc Namiar na mnie już nie działa.

- Namiar? - kolejne pojęcie do przyswojenia. Harry zaczyna odczuwać mały mętlik w głowie.

- Tak, czar, którym wykrywają magię nieletnich... Nie, nie może chodzić o ciebie, bo by się do ciebie przyczepili. Czasami ten cholerny Namiar się myli.

- Może szkoła jest monitorowana - wpada na pomysł Harry. - Sprawdzają, czy nie ma jakichś czarów...

Dziewczyna patrzy na niego z pewnym podziwem.

- Wiesz? Możesz mieć rację. Faktycznie, mogą monitorować szkoły... Jeden magiczny małolat może narobić bigosu. Ta cholerna ustawa o tajności... Niech ich szlag. Przynajmniej nie wykryli metamorfomagii.

Harry liczy w myślach.

- Może przyślą drugi list. Jeśli pierwszą sowę wysłali po tym, jak się teleportowałaś... Musiała kawałek czasu lecieć, no nie? Jeśli wysłali drugą sowę po tym, jak mi pokazywałaś, jak się przemieniasz, to ona jeszcze leci i...

- Wypluj to!

Nimfadora Tonks jest autentycznie wystraszona.

- Kurczę, jakby się jeszcze okazało, że czarowałam przy Mugolu, to bym dopiero miała przerąbane. Nie jesteś Mugolem, prawda? Nie nabierasz mnie? Jesteś czarodziejem?

- Czarodziejem? - Harry jest zdezorientowany. - No, nie wiem... Nigdy nie czarowałem...

- POWIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE WSKOCZYŁEŚ NA TEN DACH!!!

Harry odczołguje się w tył, przestraszony furią towarzyszki. Usiłuje się tłumaczyć.

- No, bo... Wskoczyłem. Nie wiem, jak. To się samo dzieje! Dzisiaj rozmawiałem z wężem w zoo i znikła szyba, i boa sobie poszedł, i...

- Rozmawiałeś z wężem???

Teraz w głosie dziewczyny przebija autentyczne zdumienie.

- No... Tak. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mogę z nim rozmawiać... - Harry nie potrafi zinterpretować wyrazu jej twarzy. - No, nigdy jeszcze nie byłem w zoo. Dzisiaj byłem tylko dlatego, że Dudley miał urodziny i nie mieli mnie z kim zostawić. To znaczy, Dursleyowie... moja rodzina... No i mnie zabrali.

Dziewczyna milczy.

- Nie wierzysz mi? - teraz, po raz pierwszy w życiu, Harry pragnie, by ktoś mu uwierzył. Ktoś taki jak on. - Mogę spróbować coś wyczarować... tylko nie wiem, jak. Zawsze wychodziło jakoś... tak przypadkiem.

- Lepiej nie czaruj tutaj - powstrzymuje go Nimfadora. - Wierzę ci. Tylko... wiesz, z tym wężem. Mało ludzi potrafi gadać z wężami. Tych paru, co to byli znani, byli w większości potężni... i wredni.

Harry'emu natychmiast przychodzi na myśl wuj Vernon, a chwilę potem ciotka Petunia. Może nie potężna, ale na pewno wredna.

- Dziękuję, postoję. Nie chcę być takim gnojkiem jak oni.

Nimfadora chyba wie, kogo on ma na myśli. Kiwa głową.

- Musisz mieć jeszcze różdżkę - sięga do bocznej kieszeni na udzie i wyjmuje z niej długi, cienki patyk, zakończony rączką z kości słoniowej. - Do czarowania. Nie masz swojej?

Harry kręci głową i przygląda się ciekawie różdżce.

- To bez tego nie da się czarować? - pyta z powątpiewaniem.

- Da się. Ale bardzo ciężko. Czytałam trochę o tym, tygodniami trzeba recytować inkantacje, zażywać zioła, wprowadzać się w trans... A różdżką tylko machasz, mówisz zaklęcie i voila. Samo się dzieje.

- Fajny gadżet - kiwa głową Harry. - Mogę?

Dostaje różdżkę do ręki. Gdy ją zwyczajnie trzyma, nic się nie dzieje, ale gdy przejeżdża palcem wzdłuż, od czubka do rączki, czuje jakąś dziwną sensację gdzieś w brzuchu. Koniec patyka lekko dymi.

Nimfadora się uśmiecha.

- Lepiej mi to oddaj, bo coś wyczarujesz i będzie na mnie. Głupio by było pójść do paki za frajer. Zwłaszcza, jak się chce być aurorem. Ty, słuchaj... Jak ty właściwie masz na imię?

- Harry.

Dziewczyna podaje mu rękę.

- Tonks. Nie mów do mnie przypadkiem Nimfadora. Nie znoszę tego imienia. Tacie kompletnie odbiło. Nie daruję mu tego.

Harry chichocze.

- Mogę ci mówić "Ośmiorniczka".

- O? A czemu tak?

- No, bo ośmiornice też tak zmieniają kolory. I potrafią zmieniać kształty. Widziałem dzisiaj w zoo, w akwarium. Fajne są.

Tonks kiwa energicznie głową.

- Fajne - mówi. - Podoba mi się. Tata też mi mówi, że jestem głowonóg. Bo mam głowę i same kończyny, zobacz!

Zrywa się i robi energicznego pajacyka. Faktycznie, ma długaśne ręce i nogi prawie po same migdałki, a szopa malinowych włosów powiększa jej optycznie głowę.

Z powrotem siada koło nowego kolegi, strącając przy okazji luźno umocowaną dachówkę. Oboje obserwują, jak omszały kawałek terakoty ześlizguje się po pochyłości i zatrzymuje na rynnie.

- Lepiej stąd spadajmy - proponuje Tonks.

Harry nie ma ochoty się ruszać. Chciałby tak rozmawiać z przesympatyczną dziewczyną całą wieczność. Albo przynajmniej do końca roku szkolnego, w końcu egzaminy ma już pozdawane. Nie musi się dłużej pojawiać w budzie. I wolałby nie widzieć więcej Dursleyów. Aż do końca wakacji. Ale posłusznie rusza za swoją nową przyjaciółką, bo zbiera się na deszcz, a wiatr robi się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemny. No i powoli zaczyna się ściemniać.

Przez strych, salę pamięci na drugim piętrze, pakamerę woźnego, kotłownię i okienko w suterenie wysmykują się ze szkoły dla dziewcząt, nie zauważeni przez nikogo. Tonks pewnie prowadzi. Najwyraźniej dobrze zna budynek.

- Babcia chodziła do tej szkoły - wyjaśnia po drodze Harry'emu. - Pokazywała mi. Czasem zrywała się na wagary. Wiesz, dlatego tu się aportowałam. Zawaliłam egzamin - przyznaje się z rumieńcem na twarzy. - Chciałam trochę poćwiczyć przed poprawką. A że już skończył się rok szkolny... W domu nie mogę, bo dookoła mam za dużo Mugoli. Mogliby zwrócić uwagę.

- Ale czemu do niemagicznej szkoły? - dziwi się Harry. - Przecież ktoś cię mógł tu zobaczyć. Jakiś Mugol.

Na twarzy dziewczyny maluje się filuterny uśmieszek.

- Jest niedziela. Szkoła jest pusta. A poza tym na dachu nie powinno nikogo być.

- Ja byłem.

- Niestety. Ale ty przecież też tu się dostałeś magicznie.

Harry ucisza ją na chwilę i nasłuchuje bacznie. Minus dwie dioptrie przeszkadzają mu bardzo, ale Dudleya równie dobrze można usłyszeć. Sapie. Mruczy. Nie potrafi siedzieć cicho w zasadzce, kiedy jest podniecony. No i jego pot czuć na sporą odległość. Harry węszy.

Tonks rozgląda się uważnie, przytula do muru, by podpełznąć wzdłuż niego do rogu. Potyka się o wiadro na węgiel pozostawione pod okienkiem piwnicy i robi potworny hałas. Harry chwyta ją za rękę i puszcza się biegiem, w stronę pobliskiego parku, zanim ich zobaczy woźny. Mkną jak spłoszone konie.

W parku zwalniają. Dudleya nigdzie ani śladu, pewnie rozpakowuje urodzinowe prezenty, które jego matka dokupiła mu w międzyczasie, albo demoluje te, które zdążył rozpakować rano. Zapóźnieni spacerowicze z niesmakiem zerkają na dziwaczną parę: wyrośniętą dziewoję w podartych ogrodniczkach i pasiastej bluzce, z szopą włosów wściekle cytrynowego koloru, spacerującą pod rękę z czarnowłosym, niewiarygodnie rozczochranym chłopczyną, noszącym złachany sweter za duży na niego o cztery rozmiary. Harry pokazuje im znak kozich rogów. Tonks się śmieje.

- Ale faktycznie, źle wymyśliłam z tą szkołą - wraca do przerwanej rozmowy. - Wiesz, już dawno to wymyśliłam. Jak jeszcze byłam niepełnoletnia. Kombinowałam, że w ustawie nie ma mowy, poza którą szkołą nie można czarować. Więc technicznie, jak się aportowałam na dach...

- ...To się znalazłaś poza budynkiem - wchodzi jej w słowo Harry. - Nad nim. Trzeba było na korytarz. Albo do kotłowni.

- Fakt. Nie pomyślałam. Ale teraz to i tak nieważne. Teraz już mogę czarować, gdzie chcę. Trochę szkoda. Wiesz, ile ja dostałam sów z ministerstwa za niedozwolone czary? Ale i tak przyjęli mnie na kurs na aurora. Brakuje im świeżej krwi. A ja miałam dobre stopnie. Tylko ta cholerna teleportacja... Już dwa razy zawaliłam egzamin, bo się potknęłam przy lądowaniu. Wiecznie muszę się w coś wpakować. A nie wolno się zawahać, bo się człowiek rozszczepi.

- Rozszczepi?

- No. Kawałek zostanie z jednej strony, a kawałek z drugiej. Pół biedy, jak zostawisz palec, czy ucho, to można odratować. Gorzej, jak nogę. Ty, patrz, co za pech. Jak mi dzisiaj wyszło idealnie, to musieli mi przysłać sowę.

Tonks nie potrafi się długo przejmować. Nie po raz pierwszy w końcu dostała pogróżkę z ministerstwa, nikt jej nie zabronił metamorfomagii, no i ma nowego, całkiem fajnego kumpla.

- Fajne masz imię, Harry - zagaja do niego. - Jak Harry Potter.

Harry patrzy ze zdumieniem na przyjaciółkę.

- Ach, ty nic nie wiesz... - łapie się za głowę Tonks. - Wiesz, jest taki bohater, Harry Potter. Pokonał bardzo okrutnego czarnoksiężnika, normalnie potwora. Jego rodzice zginęli, ale on przeżył. Wszyscy szaleli z radości, że ten gad zniknął. Nie wiadomo, czy umarł czy tylko zwiał, ale stracił moc. I dobrze. Do tej pory ludzie boją się wymawiać jego imię. Podobno kto je wymówił, ginął marnie. Była jakaś klątwa... - zasłuchana we własne słowa nie zauważa, że Harry wpatruje się w nią intensywnie. - Najfajniejsze jest, że ten Harry Potter miał raptem roczek, kiedy to się stało. Wiesz, on chyba jest gdzieś w twoim wieku.

Harry już nieco dochodzi do siebie. "Ale zbieg okoliczności," myśli, "nazywam się tak, jak ten bohater".

- Ja też się nazywam Potter - mówi z uśmiechem. - Niezłe, nie?

Tonks urywa swą opowieść i spogląda na niego koso.

- Myślałam, że Dursley...?

- A skąd. Dudley jest Dursley. To mój kuzyn. Moja mama wyszła za Jamesa Pottera i została Lily Potter. A jej siostra Petunia wyszła za Vernona Dursleya i została Petunią Dursley. I mają syna Dudleya. A mnie wzięli do siebie po tym, jak moi rodzice zginęli - Harry zacina się lekko. Wzrusza lekceważąco ramionami, chcą odpędzić zdradzieckie łzy, które gdzieś się kręcą w okolicach kącików oczu. - Mogli sobie darować.

Tonks patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem pomieszanym ze złością. Nie, nie patrzy. Wlepia w niego spojrzenie, a oczy ma jak spodki.

- Nabierasz mnie.

- Czemu?...

- Czoło.

Nie czekając na reakcję Harry'ego brutalnie chwyta go i odgarnia bujną grzywę z czoła.

- SKĄD TO MASZ!!! - krzyczy. Wpatruje się w brzydką, zygzakowatą bliznę sięgającą od lewej brwi do korzonków włosów.

Harry chce się cofnąć, boi się. Ale jest trzymany mocno, ramię boli w kleszczowym uścisku.

- Za... zawsze miałem - wyjąkuje. Próbuje się delikatnie wysunąć z uchwytu. Tonks bierze się w garść i puszcza go. Stuka palcem w jego pierś.

- Jeśli mnie nabierasz...! Jak się nazywała twoja matka?!

- Lily - Harry łapie oddech - Lily Evans.

Patrzą oboje na siebie i na ich twarzach maluje się lustrzane zdziwienie, zmieniające się stopniowo w pewność pomieszaną z niedowierzaniem.

- Powie... Powiedzieli mi... - Harry jąka się, szczęka mu drży - powiedzieli mi, że to był wypadek... samochodowy...

Tonks bierze głęboki oddech. Rozgląda się i spostrzega ławkę, z pięćdziesiąt stóp od nich. Obsmarowaną przez gołębie, ale kto by się tym przejmował. Prowadzi do niej małego czarnowłosego smarkacza o niemożliwie zielonych oczach i poharatanym czole, i sadza go na niej. Zajmuje miejsce zaraz koło niego.

- Mów - rozkazuje, a właściwie gorąco prosi. - Wszystko.

I Harry mówi. Mówi o tym, jak go Dursleyowie zamykają w komórce pod schodami, jak zostawiają mu jedynie resztki z tego, czego nie udało się dojeść Dudleyowi, jak odziewają w najbardziej zszargane łachy, które pozostały po Dudleyu, kiedy już z nich wyrósł wszerz, jak go karzą za wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które się wokół niego dzieją. Mówi o urodzinach, których nigdy nie miał, o dzieciach ze szkoły, które nie chcą się z nim przyjaźnić, bo je Dudley odstrasza, o zabawkach, na które mógł tylko patrzeć. Mówi o okularach posklejanych taśmą samoprzylepną, bo się tłuką, kiedy Dudley boksuje go, podczas gdy Piers Polkiss trzyma go za wykręconą do tyłu rękę. Mówi o upiornym buldogu ciotki Marge, o śmierdzących kotach pani Figg, u której musi siedzieć, kiedy Dursleyowie gdzieś wyjeżdżają. Mówi o tym, jak mu nie wolno zadawać żadnych pytań, a zwłaszcza o rodziców. Mówi, a twarz Tonks robi się biała jak papier. Mówi, a jej włosy powoli tracą intensywną barwę i stają się szarawe. Latarnie zapalają się jedna po drugiej, a Harry mówi o tym, jak raz w życiu Dursleyowie musieli zabrać go do zoo, bo pani Figg złamała nogę i nie było z kim go zostawić.

- Ale po tej historii z wężem - szepcze wtulony w jej szyję, nie próbując nawet ocierać łez kapiących Tonks w dekolt - zaraz wróciliśmy. Wujek za-zamknął mnie znowu w schowku pod schodami, a Dudley z Piersem zakleili drzwi taśmą i-i za-zaczęli wpuszczać dym... Spaliny z kosiarki. Przez gumowego węża. Bo-bo mu zepsułem urodziny. Więc mnie zagazuje.

- Wypuścili cię? - szepcze Tonks. - Wujek cię wypuścił?

- U-uciekłem. Scho-schody się zawaliły...

Tonks odsuwa się od Harry'ego.

- Pokaż mi tych Dursleyów.

Ma twarz jak białą maskę, oczy jak szparki. Włosy stoją nastroszone niby u celtyckiego wojownika, płomiennorude. Harry nie boi się, wie, że to nie on jest obiektem gniewu. Pewnie bierze przyjaciółkę za rękę i prowadzi.

Idą ciemnymi i oświetlonymi zaułkami, mijają place zabaw, stare blokowiska i nowe osiedla domków jednorodzinnych, gdzie każdy domek ma obowiązkowo zieloniutki trawniczek przed frontem i garaż na przynajmniej dwa samochody. Zatrzymują się przed furtką prowadzącą do jednego z nich. Harry'ego ogarnia strach.

Tonks śmiało popycha furtkę, a chwilę później bez żadnego sygnału ostrzegawczego naciska klamkę drzwi wejściowych. Drzwi otwierają się bezszelestnie, Harry pierwszy wchodzi do środka. Wita go wrzask emitowany przez tęgiego faceta z gigantycznymi wąsiskami, których końce falują jak firanki poruszane przeciągiem.

- GDZIESIĘWŁÓCZYSZCHOLERNYSMARKACZUJACIDAMROZWALAĆSCHODYNASTĘP NYMRAZEMZAMKNĘCIĘWPIWNICYOCHLEBIE  
IWODZIENIEBEZWODYZEPSUŁEŚDUDLEYOWIURODZINYZAPŁACISZZATOJACIDAMUCIEKAĆZDOMUTYNIEWDZIĘCZNI...

Wrzask urywa się, bo za Harrym do domu wchodzi Tonks. Potyka się w progu, co nieco psuje efekt. Niemniej wyciągnięta ręka, w której tkwi różdżka, z której sypią się iskry, wywiera pożądane wrażenie. A może to twarz przecięta upiornym uśmiechem.

Tonks toczy spojrzeniem po wnętrzu domu, które byłoby nieskazitelne, gdyby nie przedpokój. Pod stojakiem na płaszcze stoi brudna kosiarka do trawy, zaś schody na piętro są przełamane w połowie i częściowo wyrwane z obsady. Połówki drzwiczek znajdującego się pod nimi schowka wiszą na zawiasach, poklejone urywkami skocza. Nozdrza dziewczyny łowią ledwie uchwytny zapach spalin. Utrzymuje się uporczywie, pomimo że wszystkie okna są rozwarte na oścież. Dziewczyna wolno podchodzi do zrujnowanego schowka i zagląda do środka. W świetle iskier wciąż sypiących się z różdżki widzi coś w rodzaju barłogu, na który narzucono zszarzałe prześcieradło. U stóp barłogu spoczywa złożony w kostkę wytarty koc i sterta ubrań, równie wytartych i powyciąganych. Przy samej krawędzi koca poniewierają się truchła kilku pająków, ofiar ataku gazowego. Zapach spalin jest tu całkiem dobrze wyczuwalny. Zapach chłopca też. Nimfadora Tonks ma całkiem niezły węch, a Harry dopiero co wypłakiwał się jej w dekolt. Zresztą musiałaby nie mieć nosa, żeby nie poczuć tej woni. Legowisko musiało być użytkowane przez lata.

Tonks na powrót kieruje spojrzenie w kierunku opasłego wąsacza, zauważając przy okazji tykowatą kobietę i istotę przypominającą kotlet mielony wbity w dres adidasa, z blond tupecikiem na czubku. Zna już z opowieści Harry'ego imiona lokatorów domu, nie trzeba ich przedstawiać. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się przyjaźnie. Na widok tego uśmiechu Dudley wydaje kwik i chowa się za matkę, a wąsacz cofając się w popłochu wpada na stół w salonie. Szczery uśmiech Nimfadory ukazuje jej piękne zęby w liczbie około dwustu; stożkowate, o piłkowanych krawędziach i ustawione na krawędzi szczęk w okółkach, jak tnące powierzchnie głowic ścierających. Tonks lubi chodzić do oceanarium z dziadkami i z zamiłowaniem ogląda wtedy rekiny.

Harry jest skromny i grzeczny. Uprzejmie przedstawia dziewczynę wujostwu.

- To jest Tonks, moja przyjaciółka. Chodzi, to znaczy chodziła do magicznej szkoły. Do Hogwartu.

Na dźwięk nazwy "Hogwart" ciotka Petunia łapie się za serce. Nie uchodzi to uwagi Harry'ego.

- Wiedziałaś - stwierdza.

Tonks spostrzega telefon w przedpokoju.

- Czy mogę zadzwonić? - pyta uprzejmie. Znowu wygląda jak zwyczajna, zwariowana dziewczyna o sterczących włosach. Usta Vernona Dursleya mówią "Nnnn...!", ale różdżka sypie mocniej iskrami i parkiet pod nią zaczyna się tlić. Kręcenie głową zamienia się w ledwie dostrzegalne kiwnięcie. Harry udaje się do kuchni po szklankę, napełnia ją wodą z kranu i jednym chluśnięciem likwiduje niebezpieczeństwo pożaru. Nimfadora zrzuca słuchawkę z aparatu i wystukuje numer, cały czas kontrolując wystraszoną mugolską rodzinę.

- Dziadku, mówi Tonks... - przemawia do słuchawki - no, Dora, a kto inny. Jest... a, jest tata? Mógłbyś mi go dać do telefonu? Tato, słuchaj... TATO, SŁUCHAJ!!! TU CHODZI O ŻYCIE!!! Możesz tu przybyć?! Natychmiast. Little Whinging. Ulica... Harry, co to za ulica?

- Privet Drive. Cztery.

- Privet Drive cztery. Mógłbyś się aportować? Jest całkiem ciemno, tylko latarnie się świecą. Albo do ogródka z tyłu. Pospiesz się, proszę!

Tonks odkłada słuchawkę. Dwie strony, ta mugolska i ta czarodziejska, patrzą na siebie nieprzyjaźnie. Dziewczyna nie opuszcza różdżki. Dudley nieśmiało wystawia górną połówkę głowotułowia zza kręgosłupa matki i na powrót się chowa.

Po dziesięciu minutach pod oknami rozlega się znajomy wystrzał. Chwilę później ktoś niepewnie puka do drzwi.

- Tata, wejdź - woła Nimfadora.

Niepozorny, chudy facet z szarawymi, mysimi włosami i z zaznaczającym się brzuszkiem wchodzi niepewnie do obcego przedpokoju. Widok, który rozpościera się przed jego oczami - nastolatka z rekinim uśmiechem trzymająca na celowniku mugolską rodzinę - kompletnie go zaskakuje. Potem dostrzega małego chłopca o zielonych oczach, z blizną przecinającą czoło, wychylającą się spod odgarniętej na bok grzywy - i ten widok przyprawia go niemal o katatonię. Chłopiec przytula się do ogrodniczek dziewczyny, przytomnie jednak pozostawiając jej ręce trzymającej różdżkę pełną swobodę ruchów.

- To jest Harry Potter, tato - cicho mówi dziewczyna. - A to jest jego tak zwana rodzina. Morząca go głodem i trzymająca w zamknięciu. O, tam, pod schodami. A ten smród się bierze stąd, że jego kuzynek postanowił zagazować go spalinami. Chyba uznał to za niezły dowcip.

Ojciec Tonks rozgląda się zdezorientowany, zanim jego szare komórki zaskakują. Przede wszystkim trzeba jakoś rozładować sytuację. To nieuprzejme tak traktować niemagicznych.

- Dora, schowaj tę różdżkę. A państwa przepraszam za moją córkę. Jest nieco nadpobudliwa, choć ma dobre serce.

- Tato!

Harry stwierdza, że pan Tonks ma miły głos.

- To pańska córka, ta zarozumiała, impertynencka, niewychowana... - basowy głos Vernona Dursleya, wzbierający jak bulgot w gardle buldoga, przygotowuje się do wyrwania na świat w postaci ryku. Nie ma wątpliwości, że jeśli da mu się cień szansy, to wąsaty wuj Harry'ego zmiażdży gościa samymi decybelami. Pan Dursley nie dostaje jednak takiej szansy. Pan Tonks miękkim krokiem podchodzi do niego i przemawia, a jego głos, choć wcale nie donośny, dźwięczy w całym domu.

- Zgodzi się pan ze mną, że sprawy wychowania dzieci powinno się pozostawiać rodzicom? Oczywiście, jeżeli nalega pan, możemy zaangażować w tę sprawę odpowiednie organa prawne, zajmujące się nadzorem wyżywienia, edukacji, warunków lokalowych, w jakich dzieci się obracają...

W jakiś sposób słowa padające z jego ust nakładają się na dźwiękotok Vernona Dursleya i kompletnie go wyciszają, same nie tracąc mocy. Wuj Harry'ego milknie, skonfudowany.

- Przepraszam za zamieszanie w pańskim domu - kontynuuje mysiowłosy gość. - Doskonale rozumiem, że nie podoba się panu naruszenie prywatności. Natomiast, jeśli pan pozwoli, Harry Potter to niezwykle istotne dla świata nazwisko...

- On? - Vernon Dursley wyraża swoje niebotyczne zdumienie całym swym jestestwem, łącznie ze wskazującym paluchem wyciągniętej prawej ręki, celującym w Harry'ego. - On ma być ważny dla świata??? Ten łapserdak???

- Przepraszam, nie wyraziłem się ściśle. Dla naszego świata. Magicznego.

Bomba nie spowodowałaby takiego piorunującego efektu, jaki wywołuje ostatnie słowo.

- DZIWOLĄGI!!! - drze się wuj Vernon, skwapliwie chwytający się okazji do ćwiczenia strun głosowych - ŁAPSERDAKI, OSZUŚCI, NIEROBY!!! NACHODZICIE MNIE W MOIM WŁASNYM DOMU???!!! POLI...

- Kuratorium bez wątpienia zainteresuje się, w jakich warunkach żyje ten młody człowiek - pan Tonks o dziwo nie daje się speszyć, ani zagadać. Jego głos, teraz zimny jak lód, znowu w jakiś magiczny sposób kompletnie wygłusza wycie wuja Vernona. Harry postanawia mocno, że się nauczy tej sztuczki.

Pan Tonks macha ręką i z rękawa płaszcza wypada różdżka, prosto w dłoń. W następnej chwili coś srebrnego wylatuje z jej końca jak strzała, wbija się w ścianę i znika.

- Wysłałem właśnie wiadomość do dyrektora Hogwartu, naszej magicznej szkoły - wyjaśnia. - On jest najbardziej kompetentną osobą w naszym gronie. W końcu to do niego należy dbanie o edukację małych czarodziejów.

Wuj Harry'ego znowu o mało nie dostaje apopleksji, słysząc to słowo; ciotka z kolei wygląda, jakby miała zamiar zaraz zemdleć. Jest niemal przeźroczysta.

Nimfadora dopiero teraz decyduje się na schowanie różdżki. Obejmuje Harry'ego i przytula go mocno. Znowu wymacuje pod workowatym swetrem wystające kręgi i żebra chłopca. Wzbiera w niej nienawiść.

- Dora, nie. - Jej ojciec obserwuje ją bacznie i wydaje się bez problemu rozszyfrowywać zamiary dziewczyny. - Tego nie załatwia się emocjami. Już zrobiłaś, co trzeba.

Harry wtula się w nią mocno, jednocześnie bacznie obserwując pana Tonksa.

- Wyglądasz zupełnie jak James - stwierdza pan Tonks, chowając swoją różdżkę. Przysuwa sobie krzesło, jedno ze stojących w kuchni i siada tak, by mieć na oku zarówno dwoje magicznych nastolatków, jak i mugolską rodzinę.

- Naprawdę? - Harry mruga oczami. - Pan znał mojego tatę?

- Przelotnie. On zaczynał szkołę, kiedy ja kończyłem. Pamiętam go z ceremonii przydziału. Potem spotykałem go czasem... Moja żona lepiej go pamięta. Jest spokrewniona z Syriuszem Blackiem, jego kumplem... to jest, była. No, i w jakimś stopniu jest spokrewniona z tobą. Wszystkie czarodziejskie rody są przemieszane.

Nimfadora Tonks uśmiecha się.

- Super, to jesteśmy z Harrym rodziną.

- Naprawdę wyglądam jak tata? - Harry chciwie łyka ślady informacji o ojcu, których dotąd tak mu skąpiono.

- Jesteś wręcz identyczny. On też był taki malutki i rozczochrany. Tylko, że nosił okulary.

- Ja też noszę - cieszy się Harry. - Tylko, że mi je Dudley rozdeptał. Zgubiłem je, jak wskakiwałem na dach tej szkoły.

Pan Tonks unosi brwi. Ale nie zadaje pytania, bo przez ścianę wnika do salonu promień błękitnego światła, która przemienia się w wielkiego ptaka z długim ogonem, jakby utkanego z księżycowego blasku. Ptak odzywa się głosem łagodnego, dojrzałego mężczyzny:

- Dziękuję ci, Teodorze, za informację. Przybędę w ciągu kwadransa. Muszę tylko załatwić sprawy w ministerstwie. Witaj, Petunio. Wybacz, że nie kontaktowałem się z tobą wcześniej, ale obawiałem się, że te kontakty mogłyby zostać wyśledzone. A przecież obojgu nam zależało na twojej prywatności i bezpieczeństwie twojej rodziny, nieprawdaż?

Ptak milknie i znika. W salonie zapada cisza. Zegarek stojący na telewizorze pokazuje jedenastą. Dopiero teraz Harry'ego uderza, że telewizor nie jest włączony. Musieli zapomnieć o nim, dyskutując o zniszczonych schodach i o zmarnowanych urodzinach Dudleya. Albo wysłuchiwali opowieści Dudleya o bohaterskim pościgu za zbiegiem, który śmiał zdetonować swoje więzienie, nie czekając na zagazowanie. Korzystając z ciszy i z bliskości Tonks, Harry analizuje spokojnie wydarzenia dnia, skupiając się na okruchach wiedzy o świecie czarodziejów, do którego przecież bez wątpienia należy. Domyśla się, że ten czarodziejski ptak to jakiś sposób przekazywania wiadomości podobny do srebrnej strzały, którą pan Teodor Tonks wystrzelił ze swojej różdżki. Może przed tajemniczym dyrektorem Hogwartu też pojawił się taki ptak? Ciekawe, co mu powiedział.

Sekundy zmieniają się na wyświetlaczu elektronicznego zegarka na komódce, zaś ten stojący na telewizorze kręci swoją wskazówką. I powoli przesuwa drugą.

- To ciocia zna tego dyrektora? Dumbledore'a? - Harry przypomina sobie nazwisko, Dora je wcześniej wymieniała. Zresztą ma nieodparte wrażenie, że musiał je znać już skądś wcześniej.

Ciotka dla odmiany robi się pąsowa. Zmienia barwy w ciągu sekundy. Wuj Vernon zaciska szczęki i nic tym razem nie mówi. Też musi mieć coś na sumieniu. Dudley gapi się na swoich rodziców niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Nigdy w życiu nie posądzałby ich o kontakty z takimi... takimi... dziwadłami? Przeraża go zwłaszcza ta cudaczna dziewczyna, która teraz wygląda całkiem normalnie, ale jej włosy co chwila zmieniają kolor.

- Można spytać, skąd ten pomysł z zakwaterowaniem chłopca pod schodami? - łagodnie pyta pan Tonks. Tym razem otrzymuje odpowiedź.

- A co pana to obchodzi?! - pieni się ciotka Petunia. - Rośnie z niego taki sam dziwoląg, jak z jego matki! Lada moment, a będzie zamieniał filiżanki w szczury i przynosił żabi skrzek do domu!

- Trzeba wybić z niego te skłonności, póki jest czas! - wuj Vernon przychodzi jej z pomocą, ale milknie, gdy Nimfadora leniwym ruchem wyciąga różdżkę.

- Dora! - upomina ją ojciec.

Świat za oknem nagle ciemnieje. Gasną latarnie uliczne. W salonie też robi się jakoś ciemno. Słychać pukanie do drzwi. Nimfadora pospiesznie wychodzi na spotkanie gościa, tym razem o nic się nie potykając.

- Pan dyrektor! - woła rozradowana.

- Witaj Nimfadoro - odzywa się znajomy głos, głos, którym przemawiał srebrny ptak.

Z przedpokoju wyłania się niezwykle wysoki mężczyzna w fioletowej szacie do ziemi i w szpiczastej czapce. Mężczyzna ma długą, siwą brodę i okulary-połówki na haczykowatym nosie. Znad szkiełek błyskają wesołe, błękitne oczy. Dla Harry'ego przybysz jest wręcz uosobieniem czarodziejskości. I coś w środku mówi mu, że zna już tego człowieka, choć nie ma pojęcia, skąd.

- Dobry wieczór - uśmiecha się przybysz. - Witaj Teodorze. Witaj Petunio. Twój asparagus pięknie się rozwinął od ostatniego razu. Witaj Harry.

Świat wydaje się stać w miejscu, kiedy dyrektor Dumbledore lustruje swoimi niebieskimi oczami całą postać Harry'ego. Spojrzenie starego czarodzieja wędruje po domu i odnajduje zrujnowane schody, tłustego pana Dursleya, nie mogącego jakoś odkleić się od stołu, zasuszoną panią Dursley i chowającego się za nią młodego Dursleya, jakby skopiowanego z ojca, tyle że jeszcze nie posiadającego wspaniałych wąsów.

- Miło cię znowu widzieć. Spodziewałem się jednak, że będziesz lepiej odżywiony i bardziej zadbany. Do tej pory przechowuję twój list, Petunio. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że zaopiekujesz się synem swojej siostry jak własnym.

Ciotka Petunia dla odmiany zielenieje. Mimo woli Harry'emu przemyka przez myśl pytanie, czy przypadkiem ona też nie ma jakichś zdolności metamorfomagicznych.

- I co z nim będzie, panie dyrektorze? - odzywa się niespodziewanie Nimfadora. - Przecież nie zostanie u tych barbarzyńców?

- Mamy tu pewien problem do rozwiązania - Dumbledore zachęca gestem rodzinę Dursleyów do spoczęcia i sam zajmuje ulubiony fotel Vernona Dursleya. Sam Vernon niepewnie osiada na kanapie, obok swojej żony i syna. W możliwie największej odległości od niebezpiecznych istot, które nawiedziły jego dom. A Harry przypomina sobie nagle, że on przecież też jest lokatorem tego domu, choć najchętniej natychmiast by go opuścił. Niemniej wypadałoby przynajmniej zaproponować gościom, jego gościom, coś do wypicia.

- Kawy czy herbaty? - pyta. - Panie dyrektorze, panie Tonks, To... - gryzie się w język. W obecności jej ojca trochę by to zgrzytnęło. - Ośmiorniczko?

Nimfadora parska śmiechem, jej ojciec wydaje dziwny dźwięk.

- Dziękuję, Harry, poprosiłbym herbatę z cytryną, jeśli można - Dumbledore jest najwyraźniej zadowolony. Chyba oczekiwał takiego potraktowania. Pan Teodor i jego córka wydają zaraz swoje dyspozycje. Pan Dursley wygląda, jakby miał do przełknięcia żabę byka. Pani Dursley stara się nawet nie wyglądać, jako że Dumbledore patrzy na nią.

- Z reakcji zgromadzonych tu osób... i ze stanu schodów wnoszę, że tobie i twojej rodzinie niezbyt dobrze się żyje z młodym czarodziejem?

Trójka Mugoli milczy jak zaklęta.

- Sam Harry wydaje się gdzie indziej lokować swoje rodzinne uczucia. Zatem nie byłoby przeszkód, żeby zabrać go stąd, jak sądzę...

Trójka Dursleyów patrzy na siwobrodego czarodzieja z nadzieją. Identycznie patrzą na niego Nimfadora i Harry. A Teodor Tonks patrzy uważnie na jedno i na drugie, i o czymś intensywnie myśli.

- ...gdyby nie jeden drobiazg - kontynuuje Dumbledore. - W wyniku wypadków, w trakcie których Harry został, niestety, sierotą... uzyskał też ogromną magiczną ochronę. Ochronę krwi rodziców, którzy oddali za niego życie.

Harry'emu o mało nie wypada z rąk imbryczek. Krząta się przy herbacie, pilnie nasłuchując.

- Ochrona ta uratowała mu życie i być może jeszcze nieraz będzie musiała ratować. Jednak każdy czar kiedyś kończy działanie, chyba że jest podtrzymywany. Dlatego naturalnym było, że oddałem Harry'ego pod opiekę najbliższej rodzinie, z myślą, że któż lepiej o niego zadba? Cóż lepiej podtrzyma ochronę, jak nie więzy krwi?

W ciszy zapadającej po tych słowach słychać zgrzytnięcie zębów. Wszystkie głowy obracają się w stronę chłopca, który właśnie wchodzi do salonu, niosąc tacę z imbryczkiem, trzema filiżankami, cytryną na spodeczku, cukiernicą i małym dzbanuszkiem na mleko. Harry rumieni pod wpływem spojrzeń. Podaje herbatę. Stary czarodziej kontynuuje.

- Wygląda na to, że moje rachuby zawiodły w tym względzie. Poza jednym. Harry rzeczywiście był dotąd skutecznie chroniony. A wy razem z nim. Więzy krwi dowiodły swojej mocy.

- Więzy krwi?! - prycha Tonks. - Ładne mi więzy! Pan nie słyszał tego, co ja, panie dyrektorze! Nie ma pan pojęcia, jak oni go traktowali!

- Nie miałem pojęcia, ale teraz widzę jasno, droga Nimfadoro - głos dyrektora jest cały czas łagodny, ale jego spojrzenie wwierca się w dziewczynę jak promień rentgenowski. Tonks traci animusz.

- My też jesteśmy rodziną! - spiera się już tylko dla fasonu. - Może daleką, ale jednak rodziną. Na pewno miałby u nas lepiej niż u tych...

- Widzę, że już go adoptowałaś - wchodzi jej w słowo ojciec.

- A pewnie! - Nimfadora podchodzi do Harry'ego i go obejmuje. - Zawsze chciałam mieć takiego brata.

Teodor Tonks tylko kiwa głową. Nie z jego winy w jego małżeństwie tylko jedno dziecko przyszło na świat. Niemniej córka przez całe życie dawała do zrozumienia, że czuje się samotna.

Dumbledore patrzy na niego uważnie.

- Dzieci mają już wyrobione zdanie. A ty, Teodorze? Czy zaopiekowałbyś się Harrym? Przynajmniej przez pewien czas? Obawiam się, że tutaj nie czuł się najlepiej. Chciałem go uchronić przed presją nadmiernych oczekiwań i nadziei ludzi ocalonych od koszmaru, i od wbicia się w rolę idola tłumów, ale, jak się okazuje, nasz młody przyjaciel, dziękuję Harry - Dumbledore słodzi postawioną przed nim herbatę i dolewa do niej odrobinę mleka - aaach, znakomita. Jak się okazuje, nasz młody przyjaciel może być aż nadto nieprzygotowany do roli czarodzieja. Czy zgodzilibyście się, ty i Andromeda, zapewnić mu opiekę na czas wakacji i wprowadzić go w nasz świat?

Teodor Tonks kiwa z namysłem głową, mieszając podaną mu herbatę.

- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, ale wolałbym, żeby moja żona sama wyraziła swoje zdanie. Rozumiem, że ją to bardziej obciąży, jako że jest spokrewniona z Potterami przez Blacków. Więc czar będzie ją w jakiś sposób wiązał.

Teraz z kolei Dumbledore kiwa głową. Nimfadora siorbie swoją herbatę.

- Dora, proszę!

Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem. Siada koło przyjaciółki.

- Tak, Teodorze. Nie będzie to czar tak silny, jak w przypadku państwa Dursleyów. Tutaj jednak krew matki bardziej się liczy, gdyż to jej dano ostateczny wybór. Oczywiście dobrowolne podjęcie zobowiązania ma znaczenie. I tego absolutnie nie zamierzam narzucać, tak jak nie narzucałem wam - siwowłowy czarodziej patrzy ponownie na Petunię. - Napisałem wam o wszystkim w liście.

Teraz i Vernon Dursley na przemian blednie i purpurowieje. Teodor Tonks znowu wyciąga różdżkę i wysyła w ścianę srebrną strzałę.

- Gdyby nie więzy krwi, nie rozmawiałbym z wami już więcej. Nie po tym, co tu zobaczyłem i co dane mi było w was odkryć - teraz ton, z jakim przemawia Dumbledore, jest znacznie surowszy. - Niemniej, mam do was jedną, ostatnią prośbę. Chciałbym, aby Harry mógł, niezależnie od tego, gdzie w przyszłości zdecyduje się zamieszkać, przynajmniej jeden dzień w roku spędzać z wami. Jeden dzień ferii lub jeden dzień wakacji. Aby ciągle nazywał ten dom swoim domem. Aby odnawiała się więź, która również i was chroni. Proszę przez wzgląd na pamięć Lily.

Dursleyowie patrzą niepewnie po sobie.

- Jeśli mu czegoś nie obiecamy, to ten dziwak się od nas nie odczepi - burczy scenicznym szeptem Vernon Dursley. Petunia Dursley tylko kiwa głową.

- Zatem mam waszą zgodę?

- Pan decydujesz. Ale ja nie zamierzam płacić za naukę tych dziwactw - warczy Vernon Dursley, pragnąc wyjaśnić najbardziej zaprzątającą mu głowę kwestię.

- Czesne za Harry'ego zostało opłacone z góry. Przez jego rodziców - wyjaśnia czarodziej.

Cała trójka, z Dursleyem włącznie, energicznie kiwa głowami. W końcu robią niezły interes. Jeden dzień w roku? Nawet, gdyby Harry miał chodzić do szkół z internatami, to i tak musiałby wracać na wakacje. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że musieliby płacić za jego utrzymanie.

Przez okno wpada do salonu srebrzysta smuga i przemienia się w kłąb lśniącej mgły. Ten zaś powoli formuje się w duże zwierzę. W niedźwiedzia.

- Na okres wakacji? Zgoda, panie profesorze - niedźwiedź odzywa się kobiecym, pełnym godności głosem i znika.

- Zatem wszystko już mamy ustalone - gładzi się po brodzie zadowolony dyrektor Hogwartu. Wstaje ze swojego fotela i wykonuje lekki skłon w stronę mugolskiej rodziny. - Dziękuję w takim razie za herbatę i żegnam. Życzę dobrej nocy.

Za nim wstaje również pan Tonks i żegna się uprzejmie. Nimfadora pokazuje Dursleyom język i zagarnia Harry'ego. Na stole pozostają puste filiżanki po herbacie. Harry zerka na ciotkę. W oku ma złośliwy błysk: po raz pierwszy w życiu pozostawia JEJ gary do mycia.

- Do zobaczenia - mówi grzecznie, w myślach dodając "na święty Nigdy".

Wychodzą całą czwórką, żegnani zbiorowym westchnieniem ulgi.

- A zatem do zobaczenia, panie profesorze - Teodor Tonks kłania się Dumbledore'owi, gdy już znajdują się na kompletnie nieoświetlonej ulicy. Uliczne latarnie toną w mroku. W oknach domów widać gdzieniegdzie słabe blaski nocnych lampek albo migotanie ekranów telewizorów.

- Do zobaczenia, Teodorze. Doro, jedno słówko - dyrektor zatrzymuje dziewczynę. - Jeżeli chcesz poćwiczyć przed egzaminem, Hogwart jest do twojej dyspozycji. W Hogsmeade również jest wiele miejsca. Nie musisz używać dachu obcej szkoły.

Harry nie widzi rumieńca dziewczyny, ale czuje jego ciepło. Zbiera się na odwagę.

- Panie profesorze - zwraca się do starego czarodzieja tak, jak pan Tonks. - Czy to znaczy, że ja żyję, bo moi rodzice zginęli?

Pytanie zawisa w ciszy. W dali słychać dźwięki klaksonu.

- Nie, Harry - odpowiada wreszcie Dumbledore. - Żyjesz, bo twoi rodzice pragnęli, abyś przeżył. Zaś oni umarli, gdyż chciała ich śmierci istota, która nie mogła ścierpieć, gdy ktoś odważył się stawić jej opór. I to pragnienie zresztą przyczyniło się do jej upadku.

Harry ma jeszcze wiele pytań, ale już ich nie zadaje. Jest potwornie zmęczony. Głowa mu leci na ramię Tonks. Pan Tonks zgarnia ich oboje bez słowa i nagle świat wokół Harry'ego się rozmywa. Betonowa obręcz ściska całe jego ciało, by po chwili puścić.

Znajduje się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Widzi przed sobą dom, z którego otwartych frontowych drzwi sączy się światło. Gdy obraca głowę, spostrzega za sobą krzaki i jakby połyskującą powierzchnię oczka wodnego. Dalej panuje czarna nicość. Jedynie cichy, jednostajny poszum zdradza obecność wielu drzew. Niebo, zupełnie inaczej niż w mieście, jest zupełnie ciemne. Nie ma latarni i neonów, których blask odbijałby się od chmur. Harry nagle sobie uświadamia, że już nie zobaczy znajomych okolic - a w każdym razie nieprędko. Nie, żeby za nimi specjalnie tęsknił, ale od tej pory każdy następny krok będzie go niósł w nieznane...

Drobna, ciepła dłoń gładzi go delikatnie po głowie. Chwila niepewności mija bezpowrotnie. Harry zdecydowanie stawia krok, a za nim kolejny. Idzie w stronę światła.

**Koniec**


End file.
